


〔杏夏〕SOS

by inmints



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmints/pseuds/inmints
Summary: 补档，齐藤O夏穿越到正常世界的故事
Relationships: 伊波杏树/齐藤朱夏
Kudos: 1





	〔杏夏〕SOS

时值花粉症多发季节，小宫有纱险些一个喷嚏打出鼻涕泡。

这个喷嚏之所以被呛回喉咙是因为小林爱香的一句牢骚。

「杏酱身上有女人的味道。」

难不成有男人的味道才好。路过取水的高槻随口吐槽说，说完朝正在压腿的伊波瞄了瞄，扭回头咧开嘴又反问道这不一如既往。

我是说，有别的女人。

小林爱香的表情仍是一本正经，就像坐她身旁的齐藤朱夏在此时此刻一反常态不苟言笑。

小林拿手肘捅了捅齐藤。

「你怎么说？」

而同样正遭受花粉症折磨的齐藤全然不顾小林意有所指的问话，她伸手从小宫身边扯来纸巾吸了吸鼻，等压完腿的伊波直起身子投入到舞步练习，这才收回视线摇摇头否定掉小林的猜想。

伊波杏树的身上的确多了股不同寻常的气味。

作为活动期间形影不离的友人，齐藤朱夏再清楚不过产生在伊波身上的细微变化。女孩子都是天生的侦探嘛，亲密关系中的被依赖方往往对突然造访的疏远更不习惯些。

被拉开距离是前几天的事。

那是一次伊波忽地挪开目光的意外。齐藤直盯着她，无意识躲开视线的伊波则迅速反应过来自己的表现像是心里有鬼，不巧一经这几秒钟的鬼使神差，哪怕过后好好对上了双眼，齐藤也已捕捉到了可疑的身体信号。

岂止是有鬼，根本是见鬼。

打那起，一见齐藤便不由自主垂下视线的伊波杏树多出了一股女人气味。向来是素颜派的伊波理所当然不会挑在节奏紧凑的训练期间花心思买香水，况且无论怎样，公认女子力低下的队长绝不会为迫近的公演突然冒出改变形象的想法。

伊波杏树的举手投足都跟着变了。

她在齐藤朱夏面前变得过分小心，以至于不过多久连旁人都察觉到了这一点进而忍无可忍，比如小林爱香直截了当询问齐藤道：既然不是别的女人，莫非是因为你们在交往？

屁啦。

「她身上那股气味跟你的香水还蛮像的哎？」

齐藤顿时哑然，眨巴眨巴眼，恍然大悟。

现在得把事况翻新：伊波的身上有齐藤朱夏的味道。

一没睡一块二不黏一起，除开Aqours活动各有各路，伊波杏树哪儿还会有在近期沾染上齐藤气味的道理。可你闻我闻彩排也闻，从铃木到小宫再回到齐藤本人，往队长身上凑去嗅一口冲进鼻腔的还是齐藤味。

伊波本人则置若罔闻——准确说来由于连续数日夜不能寐，她再也没力气处理齐藤以外的情报了。

伊波杏树的世界发生信息量爆炸进而被齐藤趁虚而入正是她身上开始冒出女人气味那天的事。

事情简单到仅需一句多出了一个齐藤朱夏就能概括，颠覆常识的事实及其后续连锁反应则令伊波杏树丧失了最为人称道的判断能力。

齐藤出现在伊波家的时候，她正穿着身伊波的审美所无法理解的居家服，模样却看似刚刚结束杂志摄影，此外还戴着副平日绝不会用以出门的眼镜。

居家形态同样佩戴眼镜的伊波只是一愣一愣地将目光打在对方身上扫动，上上下下确认好一会儿，视线终于衔住视线，四眼对四眼，静默半晌才有一句问话吐出嘴。

「你怎么会在这里？」

「Trick or Treat？」

齐藤晃晃手指，挤出一个腼腆的笑。

胡闹——倒也不是。伊波记忆中的齐藤鲜有不分场合恶作剧的模样，何况将从事演出工作的友人们排排队，齐藤意外在正经人里边称得上是头号。

她立马反应过来此刻舒展在对方脸上的笑容是一个变相的求救信号。

「……那我换种问法，且不论你选择找我的理由——出什么事了吗？」

于是被命中靶心的齐藤稍稍敛起嘴，转而攥住衣角垂下目光，轻声道：可以先陪我去买抑制剂吗？

「啊？」

「……抑制剂，陪我去买一下。」

「什么？」

「就是敏感期用的那个。」

「越来越听不明白了……」

「……我快发情了！」

「啊？」

伊波不可置信地睁大眼将齐藤揪进眼眶瞧，确认来确认去仍是看见对方正一本正经比划着管状物体，嘴里同时念叨着诸如「发情期」等依照齐藤朱夏的脸绝不可能从那副嗓音里蹿出来的词语。

终于，因没再吭声的伊波注意到气氛其实相当尴尬，齐藤歪了歪脑瓜：难道说，这个世界的大家都是Beta？

「……我理科很差的……」

「我理科也很差。性别啦性别，第二性别里的那个Beta。」

「那个……，……朱夏大老师从刚才起就一直在讲莫名其妙的单词哎，果然是因为……练习太累了？」

于是轮到齐藤不声不响。你看我我看你，面面相觑好半会，齐藤扭头走至床边，坐下，抬起脑袋拍拍旁侧的被褥示意伊波靠近。

伊波杏树花一个小时弄明白了齐藤口中的第二性别概念，同时耗费三个小时接受了此齐藤非彼齐藤的事实。

由于面前的齐藤朱夏在她看来熟悉得与往日别无二致，起初伊波全然不信常见于轻小说的穿越说法，直到撑住她胸口伸手碰向她胯间的齐藤惊喜地大叹一声「果然不一样」，这才打着哆嗦推开对方确信了身旁的姑娘是穿越而来的Omega。

这边的磁石再怎么亲密也不会互相性骚扰的。

她们在这个晚上脊背贴脊背入睡，闭眼前最后一道问答则使得伊波僵着身体失了眠。

「……那边的我，也是你的朋友吗？」

「比朋友稍微亲密一点喔，我们在上个月决定登记了。」

事情变得一发不可收拾得归咎于齐藤O夏口中的发情期。

发情期造访得不紧不慢，但也把仍无ABO实感的伊波吓了个措手不及。几天以来一直对Omega所念叨的抑制剂不以为意，一打开门便瞧见齐藤瘫在床上的伊波自然当场宕机。

齐藤O夏面泛潮红，双唇一合一闭，一手紧抓被褥微微喘息。

下意识退出房间的伊波没来得及关上门，一声温热的叫唤又把她扯了进去。

伊波走到床边，坐下，将Omega扶起身，正视她双眼一本正经地询问起解决方法。

「没有抑制剂的话……」

齐藤口中的每个字都是滚烫的。

「……需要人工抑制。」

说完，齐藤撑住伊波双肩靠在伊波胸前垂下脑袋。

逐渐膨胀的恐惧将伊波挤压得口干舌燥，她把双手握成拳，以一副迎敌心态小心翼翼再次询问：人工抑制是什么意思呢？

嘭。

由于从Omega嘴中脱出的词语过具冲击力，伊波的思维终于凝结成了冰块，紧接着在对方「那边的杏帮我抑制是家常便饭」的补充说明下被击得粉碎。

开始逃避现实的伊波对Omega说，多喝热水可能就会好转所以我去帮你倒杯水。槽多无口，齐藤意识到面前的女性已经达到了羞耻心临界点，犹豫再三，仍旧是点爆对方的神经将事实强调了一遍：现在的解决方法只有SEX一种。

「啊～不可以噢？女孩子不可以讲这种词语噢？」

「你就那么不情愿吗？」

「……不是愿不愿意的问题吧！？」

虽然那边的我或许有在跟你交往，这边的齐藤朱夏可是我的挚友啊。

伊波别过脸挪开视线，耳根染得通红，哪怕在此刻也确信自己并无非分之想。

「那个，……不是或许——我们已经打算好要两个孩子了哦。」

哈？？？？？？？？

伊波杏树被雷得外焦里嫩，崩塌的世界观在片刻时间内再也没能完成重构。她只能一愣一愣地比出两根手指，沉默着将手指抬放到眼前，像要把手指盯穿一样维持半会，说：我可以说句实话吗？

伏她胸口上的齐藤嗯了一声点点头。

「我好像突然对你过敏了，现在有点犯恶心。」

好吧好吧那我去劈腿了。

「……都说了在这边我们是朋友啊！」

话虽如此，思维已然暴走的伊波既不推开齐藤也不后仰避退，她收回悬在半空中的手指落在齐藤身上，然后动了动另一条手臂，环住了对方的身体。

既然是朋友，有着典型JUMP系性格的伊波自然做不到袖手旁观。

她倚在齐藤肩头上长长叹出一口气，然后斟酌出了一款较为冷静又不至不近人情的语气：那，我该怎么帮你？

齐藤O夏撑住她双肩，直起身子扯出一个方便吐息扑她脖颈上的距离。

「杏只要坐着不动就好了。」

你的说法很矛盾哎——由于没来得及将这句吐槽送出口，伊波不得不把刚刚调整完毕的情绪吞回喉咙。眼下是不得不做深呼吸的状况，呼吸的余裕却被闭锁在了唇齿之间，她只好屏住气，等待齐藤的嘴唇离开自己。

遗憾的是不一会儿，伊波非但没能稳下呼吸，她反而变得心律不齐，袭进口中的柔软物体轻快地从她的上颚划过，她的嘴唇被撬开了。

喘息并着颇具感情的轻哼很快将整个房间抹上片情欲。遭不住高浓度热情的伊波不自觉松开双手垂在床上，她几乎要倾倒下去，好在面前的Omega因为喘不过气暂做休息，她的呼吸就那样随意又急促地拍打在了她的面庞上。

恐怕心率在这一刻创下了新高。事实上无需一动不动的命令，伊波觉得浑身的血管像被冻结，她四肢僵硬，动动手指发现吃力的原因在于无意识紧绷神经。

齐藤挪动身子，跨坐在了伊波腿上。

现在她没了思考后果的功夫。

紧贴伊波身体的齐藤绷直了脚尖，于是伊波的双腿被固在了她腿间。她以要压倒伊波的力道挤在了伊波胸前，同时捧住那同样泛红的双颊，狠狠地重新吻下去。

在这个变得想要触碰对方的时刻，伊波开始意识到Omega的吐露不存在任何谎言。动作娴熟是一方面，溢出身体的温度可比任何情话都诚实。

她还是打破了这场狂欢得以开始的前提。情不自禁伸手碰向腿根后，坐她身前的女孩猛然一颤，接着以更为积极的姿态压上前去。

伊波微微拢起手掌，指尖随即抵住掌心。液体滑过虎口爬向手腕，她找到了她们相爱的证据。

若是要给至今为止的人生挑选出最为离谱的一天，那么生理意义上的初体验全部达成的公演前夜会是伊波不可能遗忘的首要候选。

Omega消失在了敏感期到来的第二天——这件事发生得过于突然以至于整一事件都开始显得梦幻。而公演当天彩排之前一踏入休息室看到齐藤朱夏，伊波又顿感火辣辣的疼从胸口窜到喉间，只得垂下脑袋避开对方的视线顾不上这阵子的经历是否合理了。

「杏树，」

有且仅有一个的以名字相称的朋友。

不扭头也能判断出来者的伊波下意识背过身去，没能关上的水龙头由此给整个卫生间添了道干脆的杂音。

杂音很快停下，近在咫尺的纯净嗓音重新响起：

「杏树，看我一下，一下就好。」

明快的话语仿佛一道把人由梦境拽往现实的魔法，伊波忽地没了劲，即刻放弃挣扎扯动身子面向友人。

眼前换上打歌服的齐藤露着张一如往常的笑脸，相比外貌略显成熟的香水气味正巧攀进鼻腔，淡淡的甜。

大概是太久没直视过齐藤朱夏了——作为望得出神的一项证据，取回思维的伊波没能发现对方是如何凑到自己眼皮底下、又是如何托住她下巴将口红抵她唇上的。她暴走的心跳督促她一遍又一遍地模拟起全盘托出的后果，计算所得的结论无一不是齐藤将受惊到断片。

啊，麻烦死了。既然结果已经确定——

「……果然没做好准备啊。真是的，刚刚STAFF一直在找你喔？差不多该坦白一下了吧，嗯？」

施加在下唇瓣上的力道随着戏谑口气的问话有所减轻，于是伊波趁势拨开两条控制住自己身体的手臂，下一刻伸出双手搭上前去，以最为省事的途径补完了唇妆。

「就是这样……LIVE结束后再好好说明。」

啪嗒。没能抓稳的口红掉落在地，齐藤朱夏精准停机。

嗯。符合预计。


End file.
